


I Never Meant to Hurt You

by Enigma_IM



Series: Fanfics of Fanfics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Short One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM
Summary: Darcy finally meets her soulmate after years of knowing of his antics as a villain. She attempts to confront him but finds it might have been a mistake
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Fanfics of Fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754797
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	I Never Meant to Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Talaria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006442) by [Tokyo_the_Glaive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyo_the_Glaive/pseuds/Tokyo_the_Glaive). 



> I was reading a Loki X Darcy story and I had like a short story play in my head where he did all of it for her but he realizes later that it hurt her more than anything. So I wrote a short Lil angsty one shot. 
> 
> I don't mention any of their names. I was gonna make it an original story but the context gets filled it when its part of a fandom.

"Its really you," I stared in awe. He turned and finally acknowledged my presence. His eye grew when he understood who stood before him. It was like the world froze and nothing else mattered. It was like looking over a beach after a storm. The waves still rambunctious but the sky was quiet. Peaceful, if not a little serene. That what it felt like for me to get to look my Soulmate in the eyes.

The moment lasts for just a fraction of a moment before I looked at the cage he was in. noticing out the corner of my eye the prison he resides in. It was like a punch in the gut, time catching back up and choking me. Quickly I turned around and walked away. 

"Wait," He yelled. His hand reached out on instinct, a lazy thought that he could actually catch her. To stop my departure, to actually touch me. 

I stopped, the command was a force in my mind that I couldn’t deny. 

"Why should I," I grounded over my shoulder. He didn’t deserve my attention, didn’t deserve my compassion. 

He didn’t have an answer for that. She was right, she should run as fast as she can from him. Never bless him with her gaze. Breath the same air, share the same room. 

When I realized he wasn’t going to answer I turned quickly. The anger was bubbling over, replacing my fear with hate. I wish to go back to those few seconds of peace we shared. 

"Give me one good fucking reason I should wait," I shouted. He winced at the volume. He knew this is what he deserved. As greedy as he is, he will take any attention I will give. Take my anger and cherish it like a holy intervention. "You killed thousands, you don’t even deserve to look at me let alone speak to me," I started. Years of holding in the hate, the fear, the pain, just so people won't ask. Those same people looking at me like i should be glad that he was caught. Be glad that he wasn’t out hurting people. Which was what I felt, glad he was contained. Yet the torture of wanting him hurt more than the joy. 

"Do you know how hard it is to ignore the looks. To ignore the talking. Everyone who finds out who you are to me looks at like me like I'm filth, like I'm the one who pulled the trigger," I began to shake. Years of build-up being poured out. "Then to feel your joy when you do it. Your sadistic, twisted satisfaction to end someone's life." 

"No, that’s not true," He snapped. He stepped closer to the glass, "I gained no pleasure from taking their lives." 

I marched up to the glass and glared, "You fucking liar. I felt your thrill you crazy fuck." 

He slammed his fist into the glass making me jump," You misunderstand then!" 

"Then explain it to me, what gets you so damn giddy when surrounded by the death you caused," I spat. Some of the spit sat on the glass separating us. Neither one of us cared at the moment. 

"Like you would understand. You are like them all, quick to judge and slow to comprehend," He turned and walked away. 

"I hate you," I ground. My jaw began to ache and my fist were cramping. My whole body was tense, feelings muddling about. 

"And I love you," he sighed as he dropped his head. His posture loosened and he felt tired. The feelings were complicated on both ends. It made my insides twist and hurt. They became overwhelming to the point that I felt a cold tear run down my warm cheeks. I sucked in a breath which let out an audible snort of snot. He quickly turned around and stared in anguish as I began to cry. 

"No," I hiccupped, "You don’t get to say that. You don’t get to fucking say that!" he ran over to the barrier and rested his hands on the glass. I could feel his ache, the ache that I'm causing. I couldn’t help but be proud that he is hurting because of me. His hands shook as all he could do was stand there and watch. 

"Please," He whimpered. He rested his head on the glass and shut his eyes. He listened to my sniffling and choked sobs knowing he couldn’t do anything. Knowing fully well he was the cause.

"F-Fuck you," I sobbed," you can't say that to me. You aren't allowed to destroy my life and me then declare you care." 

"Please," He winced," I did it for you." 

I snapped up at him, staring in rage and fear. 

"No, don’t you dare," I whispered," Don’t you fucking dare put their lives on my hand. I never asked you for this, I didn’t tell you to- to end their lives!" I beat my hand against the glass, the reverb coming back into my fist. For good measure, I beat against it again, then again. I beat against it till I lost my stamina. I rested my forehead against his hand. Taking in a deep breath, feeling exhausted after merely a few minutes of talking with him. 

"I shouldn’t have come here, I should have stayed in my room. Feign ignorance that you were here. But you know what they say, 'you can't stay away from your soulmate'," I mumbled. We stood in silence, just taking in the room. Taking in each other for just another peaceful second. He hunched down and rested his head against mine. Wishing to himself that he could just touch me. 

"You should go," He whispered. we both parted, taking a step back. I looked up at him through puffy eyes. I felt his heart being torn apart from the sight. I had mild satisfaction from it. Let him suffer from the choices he made. I nodded my head then turned to walk away. 

"Goodbye," I said exhausted. 

"See you soon," He answered back. 

"Not if I can help it," I mumbled. I didn’t want to yell anymore. I came here for answers but all I got was more questions. I got more tears and heartbreak. It was amazing I had any more heart to break. Leave it to your soulmate to shatter as much as they can. I'm done, I'm going to bed.


End file.
